I promise that I will always love you
by annalyneex
Summary: It's the year 2008, and what ever happened between Hayama and Sana? This story is years after the manga ended. HayamaXSana


Hmm. Okay this is only one small chapter about what I think happens years after the manga series ends. I hope you enjoy it; I surely enjoyed writing it. I always dreamed of making a chapter like this because I thought it would be something cute. I tried my best to keep Sana and Akito into their character. (For example, the way the two main characters would usually act, not those fictional types where Sana is the quiet type and where Hayama is the romantic one.) I might continue this story in another story, it really depends if you like it or not. _** Please review; it is truly appreciated and I DON'T OWN KODOCHA. **_

Year: 2008  
Small Summary: Hayama and Sana are married with a child. Tsuyoshi and Aya are married. Aya is pregnant. Fuka and Takaishi are married and are soon going to have a baby. All the women in this gang are 25 and all the men are 26.

"Aki," Sana said wagging her finger in front of the baby's face. The baby's beautiful golden eyes watched as the mother moved her fingers from right to left. With much curiosity the baby's stubby fingers captured the mother's finger and hugged it close to his face.

The mother blushed from the baby's cute gesture. "You're so adorable and your all mines! Hehe. " Sana said jumping happily on the couch while carrying the light brown-haired baby in her arms. "Mama loves you so much, Aki-chan. Always remember that."

"Oi. I thought you said you loved me?" Hayama asked coming out of the kitchen. "Hmm," Sana chuckled," I love both you boys." Sana said cuddling the small infant in her arms.

"By the way, get off the couch Sana, you don't want Aki to end up being like you. If you keep being energetic and strange around him, he'll end up being exactly like you. "  
"Now what's wrong with being like me?" Sana questioned." Being a really dense person wouldn't be a problem. If a girl ends up kissing him twice and still not realize that the girl likes him. Hmm I see nothing wrong with that." Hayama said sarcastically. (If you haven't realized it already, but that is the same as Sana and Hayama's situation. Remember how Hayama kissed Sana twice? And only when Hayama started dating Fuka, did she realize that she loved Akito)

"Ah! Your so mean, Hayama." Sana said hitting Hayama on the head with her red hammer. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
"That isn't necessarily a bad thing." Hayama said shrugging his shoulders." And by the way, why do you still have that thing? That should be more than ten years old right?"  
"Yup. I keep it whenever the boss monkey returns." She said laughing.

-. Doorbell. -

"Here hold baby Aki-chan." Sana said handing the baby to her husband.

Sana walked to the front door and peeked into the window. "Oh my God! It's Tsuyoshi-kun, Aya-chan, Fuka, and Takaishi, Hayama!" Sana said while, quickly opening the front door. She greeted each friend with a hug. (Note-In my theory, since Takaishi and Fuka are lovers, Sana and the rest of the gang eventually becomes friends. I think my theory is about right, don't you think?)

"It's been a long time since we seen each other!" Tsyoshi said walking into the mansion. "I swear this house gets larger every time I see it.." Takaishi praised. The mansion sure was a grand sight; it was one of the largest houses in Japan. "Hehe. Thanks guys. Anywho come in, come in. I'll get some tea. Akito is in the living room."

Sana and the gang walked over to the living room where they found the young child sipping warm milk in the father's arms. "Yo," Hayama greeted. "Your son is so cute!" Fuka said running toward Aki. "Can I hold him? Please Akito!"  
"Umm..sure." Hayama responded handing the baby gently into the woman's arms.

"So cute!" Fuka gasped feeding the baby its bottle." I can't wait when we get a baby. Right, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Aya said rubbing her belly.  
"Eh..right." Tsyoshi said, blushing with.

"Oh so your having a baby soon, Aya-chan?" Sana said climbing back into the room with six cups of tea.

"Yep. That's the reason why we came. To tell you..(Drum roll please) I'm going to have a baby! When I called Aya-chan, she said she was having one too! Isn't that strange? " Fuka said smiling and cuddling into Takaishi's arms. "Same here. I thought it was one of the strangest things I ever heard." Aya responded.

"Hehe." Sana said smiling at Akito. "What?" he asked with the 'Sana has a crazy idea' look. "What about we have another one, Hayama?"

"No thanks." He said right away. "One, it is already difficult enough, plus your acting job and plus my karate we definitely won't have time to have a second." (Note-Hayama is one of the most famous karate sensei in the world and Sana is one of the well-known actresses in the world) Sana sighed deeply, "Fine. I don't care either way."

"Maybe.. Naozumi might take me up on that offer." Sana said giving Hayama a daring look. " By the way, I forgot to tell you that next week, me and Naozumi are doing this love scene in this movie and-"

"You didn't tell me this.. because?" Hayama said staring at Sana. "I've been thinking about if I should turn down the offer, but now I see how much you actually care for me and baby Aki, I think I'll take the-"  
"We can have a second baby if you want.." Hayama said blushing and avoiding everyone's gaze. Sana smiled solemnly to herself. "Thank you, Hayama."

"Aww!" came a loud rumble from the friends watching very closely. "So cute, don't you agree Aya-chan?" Tsuyoshi said chuckling. "I told you guys that you were soul mates."

"Shut up." Hayama said blushing.

After the party of all the memories Sana carried the tried Aki-chan to his bed. She tucked him into his cradle and kissed him goodnight. "Hey baby. Why aren't you sleeping? Not tired?" The baby silently shook his head.

"Hmm." Sana said caressing the baby's cheek. "How about I sing you a lullaby?"  
"Yay! "Aki said clapping his hands.

"Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.

Oyasumi, close your eyes,   
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep.

**(Baby Aki Closes Eyes)**

Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,   
Dream, dream, dream.

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush. 

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh.

**(Baby Aki sleeps) **

Sana smiled at the sleeping form and quietly walked out and closed the door behind her. Suddenly, strong arms from behind wrapped around Sana small form. "Hey Sana that song you sung to Aki was beautiful. I remember why I fell in love with you long time ago, and I why .. I always will be."

"Did you really mean about having a second baby, Hayama?" Sana said leaning into Hayama so know they were facing each other. "Yes," he responded, his lips dangerously close.  
"If you want to.." he suggested, "We can start now."  
"I'd like that.." Sana said smiling. The two lovers walked quietly to their bedroom, hand-in-hand.

Hayama's hand circled the doorknob and whispered, "Sana?" He said hugging Sana close to his body. "Yes, Akito?"

"I love you." He said kissing up her neck.  
"I love you too." She moaned.  
"Don't ever leave me?" He said opening the door.  
"I promise." She said, while both of them entered.

And finally their lips connected and they landed on the bed.


End file.
